Liar? Maybe
by The Fandom Queen
Summary: Caible smut. I only discovered Starfighter today, and decided to write a fic. Shower sex, and a bit of fluff. Also biting.


"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Cain brushed his thumb against the small tattoo on the side of his hip. "You never noticed before?"

Abel blushed, "Well, no. I never really thought to look."

They lay together in their bedroom aboard the Alliance ship. Abel was nuzzled against Cain's naked chest, running his fingers along the other boy's skin. Light lines crisscrossed his skin. Old scars fading, new scars healing, and one small tattoo of a raven.

Abel pressed his nose into Cain's skin, inhaling his scent. It was entirely unique to him, a mixture of salt water and evergreen, which made little sense, seeing as they were thousands of light-years from Earth and any evergreen trees.

Abel hadn't seen an evergreen tree in years. In fact, Abel hadn't seen a real plant in years. The ship had a greenhouse, of course. But all of those plants were synthetically produced, and the greenhouse was off limits to anyone without level 6 scientific clearance (As a Navigator, Abel was level 4).

"Why did you get it?"

"No reason. I just liked it."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me."

Cain sighed, pulling Abel closer to him. "Not now. Another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will."

When Abel awoke a few hours later, Cain was completely passed out with his mouth open and his arm hanging off the side of the bed. Scooting deftly from under the covers, Abel stretched and walked into the bathroom to shower. He pressed the white switch to the side of the stall and stepped in. He leaned against the wall, water dripping into his eyes, his platinum blonde hair pasted to his head, and fingered the bite scars along his torso.

They were disgusting. And beautiful.

They marked him as Cain's. His and nobody else could have him.

Which was disgustingly possessive to the point of possibly abusive. But since Abel didn't ever want to be with anyone other that Cain, even if he was a deranged son of a bitch, he was okay with it.

The raised ridges were barely visible against his pale skin. You wouldn't even know they were there unless you were looking.

The only very visible, very prominent scar on his body was the one on his mouth. The one Cain had given him the first day they'd met. The most disgustingly beautiful one of all.

The glass door opened behind him, bringing in a gust of cool air that set Abel's teeth on edge.

"Relax, it's air."

"It's cold."

"So? I'm warm."

Cain pressed his body into Abel, moving them both under the hot stream of water. Abel turned around and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"How do you even see, it's completely covering your eyes." Cain's hair was so long when it was wet, his bangs fell to the tip of his nose, completely obscuring 60% of his face.

"So?"

"Let me cut it?"

"Never."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With scissors? Not at all."

"You trust me to fly you in and out of battle but you don't trust me to cut your hair?"

"Not a fucking chance."

"Stings a bit, that does."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Say's the one with the ridiculous hair."

"I'll hit you, I swear."

"I'll hit you back."

"Liar."

"Yep."

Cain rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Abel, who promptly bit his lower lip.

"I swear to god, you're asking for it, aren't you?"

"When am I not?"

Cain laughed a deep, gravely laugh and picked up Abel, forcing him to wrap his arms around him, and, in turn, sit directly on his erection.

Abel hissed. It always hurt more when he did that. No warning, no lube, just Cain.

"Still asking for it?"

"Give it to me."

"Don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Ha."

Cain dropped Abel, flipping him around so that he was still inside.

"Brace yourself."

"Done."

Cain began to move, thrusting his hips slowly, his cock moving so that he was almost completely pulled out, and then pushing slowly back in.

"That hurts."

"Shutup. Ready?"

"Please."

He moved in faster, fuller strokes, pushing himself in and out of Abel from tip to hilt. And then in even faster strokes, his pleasure building. He reached forward, pulling Abel upright and nipping his neck. Cain wrapped his hand around Abel's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Abel moaned and gasped, pulling his hands through Cain's thick, black hair.

"Please," He whimpered. "Please let me cum."

Cain bit Abel's neck, again, this time drawing blood. It flowed red and pink from the wound, the sight of it exciting them both even further.

"Oh, Gods, Cain, please!" Abel's whole body shook as his orgasm built inside of him, and then released like a flood. Abel came hard, his cum shooting onto the shower wall. He turned quickly, dropping to his knees and taking Cain into his mouth, his teeth scraping lightly against his cock.

"Fucking hell, Abel."

Abel sucked him, licked him, and nipped him until Cain was close to the edge.

And then he stopped.

Cain whimpered, as Abel stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Cum for me, Cain."

And he did. Everywhere. And hard, with a strangled yelp of "Abel!" His body shook before collapsing onto his smaller mate.

"You fucking shit." He said, regaining his strength. "I fucking hate you."

Abel kissed him softly.

"Liar." He whispered.

"Maybe."


End file.
